freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Funtime Foxy
Not what you were looking for? See Foxy (disambiguation) or Mangle (disambiguation). |-|Main = is one of the seven animatronics (twelve if the Custom Night animatronics are counted) and an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It is a "funtime" version of Foxy and Mangle. It is also one of the entertainers of the Funtime Auditorium (which is located to the east of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental), the other being Funtime Freddy (although he isn't seen in the auditorium). Physical Appearance Funtime Foxy appears to be another model for the intact version of Mangle, who (based on its appearance in FNaF World) was also named Funtime Foxy. This is apparent from its pink-and-white color scheme and the fact that it is a fox animatronic. However, unlike Mangle, it is in a completely repaired form (prior to the ending in which it gets scooped), and looks completely different. Funtime Foxy's entire body is covered of segmented lines, of which some parts are colored in gray. It also possesses a long bushy tail, similar to a stereotypical fox. Like many of Foxy's counterparts, it has yellow eyes. It also has three tufts of fur on its head. It has a pink snout with three small purple freckles on each side and a black nose. There is pink inside its ears, around its eyes, and at the tip of its tail. It has a red bow tie, much like Mangle and Bonnie, and long, sharp pink nails. Unlike Foxy's other known counterparts (excluding the Nightmare counterparts), Funtime Foxy has five fingers. It has three black buttons on each of its shins. Funtime Foxy's face splits into five parts, all of which capable of movement; the first split runs directly down the center of its face, with the second running through the center of its eyes, segmenting its face into four different parts in addition to its immobile lower jaw. Its facial features greatly resemble both Foxy and Mangle, most notably in its lipstick and its yellowish-orange eyes. Funtime Foxy, however, has pink circles on its cheeks, as opposed to the red of Mangle's. Like all the animatronics in game (minus Minireena), its endoskeleton is very detailed and very similar to the human muscle. The endoskeleton also has its own nose. Similarly to Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy has a large speaker in the middle of its chest. Personality Offstage, Funtime Foxy is a silent, introverted animatronic who prefers to remain alone unlike the other animatronics from Sister Location. Onstage, it has a ringmaster-esque persona, as evident by its enthusiastic voicelines in Ultimate Custom Night. Main Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Funtime Foxy will always be seen in Funtime Auditorium whenever the character checks in the Primary Control Module. In Night 1, it will have to be shocked twice before returning back to its stage. In Night 3, the player must enter and exit through the Funtime Auditorium. If the player flashes the beacon at Funtime Foxy too much or too little, it will jumpscare the player, resulting in a Game Over. At the end of Night 3, Funtime Foxy will jumpscare the player regardless of the player's routine, and instantly start Night 4. The only other time Funtime Foxy will be seen is at the Real Ending of Night 5. Like all the other animatronics, it is scooped and used to create Ennard. Other Appearances Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Although does not appear physically in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, according to the unused blueprint of Molten Freddy, who heavy resembles Funtime Freddy in terms of facial features and voice, Funtime Foxy's name is only mentioned as labeled under the "Security Tags Active" section along with Funtime Fredy and Ballora. Ultimate Custom Night returns in the game mashup Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Funtime Foxy hides behind its curtain waiting for the show to begin. Check its stage and read the sign to see when the showtime is; it will always be on the hour, but the hour will be random. For instance, showtime may be 1 am, 2 am, 3 am, etc.. Remember that time, because "showtime" is the exact moment that the player gets jumpscared. There is only one way to prevent showtime, and that's by viewing his stage the moment the hour changes. If the player is watching it on camera when showtime arrives, then the show will be delayed by several hours (and the sign will change as well). Each hour in-game lasts exactly 45 seconds, and there is a timer visible while playing; use this to calculate exactly when the player needs to be viewing Funtime Foxy's curtain to ensure that showtime never happens. Alternatively, Funtime Foxy can be removed from the night by using the Death Coin. The challenges where Funtime Foxy is present are as follows: *Pay Attention 1 *Pay Attention 2 *Ladies Night 3 Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Funtime Foxy returns in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted in the fourth Dark Rooms level. Its level is a recreation of Night 3 from Sister Location, in which the player must navigate Funtime Auditorium, whilst using the Flash Beacon to make sure they don't come across Funtime Foxy. If the player sees Funtime Foxy, they must not run into it or stay still for too long, or else they will get jumpscared. Multiple clones of Funtime Foxy also appear in the Blacklight version of this level, as Funtime Foxy's role as the main enemy is usurped by Lolbit. Bumping into any of these clones will result in a jumpscare. Non-Canonical Appearances Custom Night (Sister Location) Funtime Foxy will hide behind the curtains in CAM 07. Like Foxy from the first game, the player must carefully watch for Funtime Foxy. If it escapes, they must close the right door quickly, or else they'll be jumpscared, sending them back to the Custom Night screen. Footsteps will be heard when Funtime Foxy is moving towards the Office, and the player will hear it knocking on the door if they have successfully prevented it from entering, similar to Foxy. Phases #Initially, Funtime Foxy is completely hidden behind the curtain. #Funtime Foxy peeks out of the curtain with its mouth wide open, revealing its head and part of its chest. #Funtime Foxy steps out of the curtain and looks at the camera, with its whole body now visible except for part of its chest. #Funtime Foxy is now directly in front of the camera and stares directly at it, with part of its body covered in shadow. #Funtime Foxy leaves the curtain wide open and rushes toward the player. If the player succeeds in blocking it, it will reset to behind the curtain (however, it can reset directly to Phase 2 on higher difficulty settings). If the player fails to close the door in time, it will appear from the right in front of the player's face and screech, resulting in a Game Over. Night modes where Funtime Foxy is active are listed as follows: * Girls' Night * Cupcake Challenge * Funtime Frenzy * Freddy & Co. * Top Shelf * Golden Freddy FNaF World :FNaF World link: Funtime Foxy (FW) Funtime Foxy appears in the RPG spin-off game FNaF World as a challenger and playable character to unlock. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Main Menu FNAFSL_Funtime_Foxy_Main_Menu.png|Funtime Foxy from the main menu screen. IMG 0083.PNG|Funtime Foxy's second view in the main menu. IMG_0081.PNG|Funtime Foxy's third view in the main menu. IMG_0082.PNG|Funtime Foxy's fourth view in the main menu. Menu_(Animado)-Funtime_Foxy.gif|Funtime Foxy in the main menu screen (click to animate). In-game FNAFSL_Funtime_Foxy_Onstage.gif|Funtime Foxy on its stage at the Funtime Auditorium. FFoxyOffstage.png|Funtime Foxy off of its stage at the Funtime Auditorium. IMG_0087.GIF|Funtime Foxy twitching to the left of the player in Funtime Auditorium. IMG_0088.GIF|Funtime Foxy aggresively twitching in front of the player in Funtime Auditorium. IMG_0089.GIF|Funtime Foxy twitching to the right of the player in Funtime Auditorium. Custom Night 2311.png|Funtime Foxy's starting location. 2312.png|Funtime Foxy peeking out from the Private Room's Pirate Cove. 2313.png|Funtime Foxy leaving the Private Room's Pirate Cove. 2314.png|Funtime Foxy about to sprint to the Private Room's Office. 2315.png|Funtime Foxy left the area. Miscellaneous FNAFSL_Funtime_Foxy_Blueprints.png|Funtime Foxy's Blueprint from the Extra menu. Making_Funtime_Foxy.gif|Funtime Foxy from the "Making of Foxy" in the Extra menu. Funtimefoxyimage.png|Funtime Foxy as seen in the custom night menu. Funtime_Foxy_Trailer.jpg|Funtime Foxy in the trailer, single-framed. Ultimate Custom Night Funtime FoxyCN.png|Funtime Foxy's icon from the main menu. 451.png|Funtime Foxy peeking out of its curtains on Pirate's Cove (CAM 06). 1725.png|Funtime Foxy, as it appears in Toy Chica: The High School Years Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Gallery ICO FuntimeFoxy.png|Funtime Foxy's icon in the gallery. higherdefgalleryfunfox.png|Funtime Foxy in the gallery (front). funfoxgalleryside.png|Funtime Foxy in the gallery (side). funfoxgalleryback.png|Funtime Foxy in the gallery (back). Gameplay funfoxdarkrooms1.png|Funtime Foxy in Dark Rooms, opening the door. funfoxdarkrooms2.png|Funtime Foxy in Dark Rooms. funfoxdarkrooms3.png|Ditto. funfoxdarkrooms4.png|Ditto. funfoxdarkrooms5.png|Ditto. funfoxdarkrooms6.png|Ditto. ICO PlushFuntimeFoxy.png|Funtime Foxy's plushie in the Prize Counter. Models and Animations StaticFuntimeFoxy.png|Funtime Foxy 3D render. Miscellaneous Scottgames.com teaser.jpg|Funtime Foxy in the early promotional teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Helpwantedteaser2.jpg|Funtime Foxy in the box art for Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Alternate-FNaFVR-teaser.jpg|Funtime Foxy in the alternate box art for Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Miscellaneous FFPS_Custom_Night.jpg|Funtime Foxy as it's introduced for Ultimate Custom Night's selection menu teaser. |-|Trivia = Sister Location *Based on it's first appearance in FNaF World, Funtime Foxy appears to be another model for the undamaged version of Mangle, who was also seemingly named Funtime Foxy. **Both of their genders are debated, as in Funtime Foxy is described as a female by the HandUnit three times and once as a male by the Angsty Teen. ***Moreover, the Custom Night description says 'his curtain', and it is active in Girls' Night. ***This may be an error between what gender Funtime Foxy is, and what it is commonly associated with. ***In The Freddy Files, the book randomly calls it "he" and "she", further supporting this debate. *Funtime Foxy, along with Circus Baby and Lolbit, are the only characters from the game to debut in FNAF World. **However, the Funtime Foxy from FNAF World is very different in appearance, besides the fact that it was intended to be an undamaged Mangle, as opposed to the Funtime Foxy from Sister Location. **More to add of FNaF World, Lolbit can rarely appear in the place of Ennard's mask on any night (minus Night 4), and appears in the Custom Night. *Funtime Foxy is one of the animatronics that can drain the power supply directly, the others being Foxy and Electrobab. *Scott said on his Steam post that Funtime Foxy's jumpscare was considered the worst scare from one of his games, as it scared him during beta testing.I actually had the worst jumpscare from any of my games happen to me a few days ago while I was testing. Funtime Foxy scared the #$!@% out of me. Worst scare ever from one of my games. - Scott Cawthon, Steam - August 22, 2016 @ 9:18 PM *Funtime Foxy is one of the animatronics from the game not to have voice acting, the others being Yenndo, Minireena/Minireena 2, Lolbit, and Electrobab. *According to Funtime Foxy's blueprint, it has the ability to record parents' voice and sync them to lure children.Blueprint 4 - Funtime Foxy *Funtime Foxy is the shortest animatronic in the game, being 5'9, according to its blueprint (unless the Bidybabs and Minireenas are counted). *Funtime Foxy is the only counterpart of Foxy that is completely undamaged. **Funtime Foxy is also the only counterpart of Foxy that possesses a tail. ***Funtime Foxy, Toy Bonnie, and Spring Bonnie are the only animatronics in the series with tails. *As shown in the "Making Foxy" section of the Extras, Funtime Foxy was originally going to be white and purple instead of white and pink. **Funtime Freddy's original and final color scheme are that of Funtime Foxy, but reversed *The Copyright Catalog lists Funtime Foxy as "Foxy the Pirate (Funtime Version)". *Funtime Foxy is the only animatronic to have an animatronic counterpart from a different generation with the same name. *In the trailer, Funtime Foxy has an orange right eye. However, both eyes are yellow in the game. *Scott commented about Funtime Foxy's personality on Reddit, saying they are more of an introvert."Funtime Foxy is more of an introvert, you know?" - Scott Cawthon, Reddit *Funtime Foxy is one of Foxy's counterparts not to have an eye-patch, the others being Mangle and its counterparts, Lolbit, and Nightmare Foxy. **They (excluding Nightmare Foxy) all lack hooks. *Oddly, Funtime Foxy lacks endoskeleton ears in its blueprints and Custom Night jumpscare. This was likely a development change. *Funtime Foxy is one of the animatronics from the game to come out from darkness while jumpscaring, the others being Ennard in the Funtime Auditorium and Ballora. Errors *During Funtime Foxy's jumpscare, its upper faceplates clip through its ears. **This error also happened to Funtime Freddy's jumpscare from the Breaker Room, and Ballora's faceplates also clip through her hair bun. *In one of its twitching animations, its pelvis clips through its leg. *Despite the nuzzle suit being separated from the head, it still connects to the faceplates. **This separation can be seen during the Scooping Room. *In Funtime Foxy's blueprints, the endoskeleton feet are floating inside the suit feet. *While Funtime Foxy is twitching and during its jumpscare in Funtime Auditorium, its tail seems to be missing. **However, its tail may just be lowered or out of the player's view. *In the Custom Night, Funtime Foxy may return to the curtain while the knocking sound effect is still playing, as shown here. Ultimate Custom Night *There is a chance that the showtime schedule can go beyond 6 AM, destroying any chances of jumpscaring the player. **When they do jumpscare the player at 6 AM, the night won't be counted as a win. *In-game, Funtime Foxy is depicted with a male voice, and is referred to only with male pronouns. They also appear in Toy Chica: The High School Years as a "boy" she's after. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted *In the Dark Rooms level, when Funtime Foxy jumpscares the player, the sound is used from most of the nightmare animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. References |-| Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location The sound Funtime Foxy emits when attacking the player. This sound is also shared with Ennard in Funtime Auditorium. Warning: Loud! Custom Night The sound Funtime Foxy emits when attacking the player in the Custom Night, this is shared with Bon-Bon, Ballora, Bonnet, and Ennard in the Private Room. Warning: Loud! Ultimate Custom Night Dialogues Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Funtimes